Un amour qui traverse le temps
by Flavia137
Summary: Ichigo à tous essayer pour les sauver mais finalement elle n'a pas réussi, elle est seul avec Byakuya qui elle ne sais ne vivra pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui offre une autre chance.


_**Résumé**_

Ichigo à tous essayer pour les sauver mais finalement elle n'a pas réussi, elle est seul avec Byakuya qui elle ne sais ne vivra pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui offre une autre chance.

 _ **Retour dans le temps et parole d'un dieu**_

C'était une journée comme ils en avaient vécu des centaines au cours de ces dernières années, des morts à chaque coin de rue, du sang sur les murs mais contrairement à d'habitude, les survivants ne cherchaient pas à aider les blessés. En effet après dix ans de guerre, Aizen à enfin réussi ce qu'il souhaiter, l'extermination des shinigamis et le fait de devenir un dieu.

Enfin pour un court instant, l'instant qu'elle lui à accordait. Un bref moment de gloire, résultat d'un enfer de dix ans pour les shinigamis et hollow.

Aujourd'hui, une jeune fille au long cheveux orange, se tient devant le cadavre d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année au cheveux brun et yeux brun. Le corps d'un homme mais surtout d'un monstre qui a causé énormément de tort à toute une civilisation par ces désirs de pouvoirs.

Autrefois un brillant chef, un capitaine shinigami adulé par les foules et aujourd'hui un homme haï par la seule femme encore debout sur le champ de bataille qui était autrefois la Soul society.

Cette femme, Ichigo, un substitut shinigami est la seule encore debout sur ce champ de bataille, et cela elle le doit surtout à sa nature d'hybride.

En regardant une dernière fois le massacre perpétré par cet homme, elle se détourne pour regarder le seul autre survivant de cette guerre, bien que vu son état cela ne soit qu'une question de temps.

Le capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13 gisait sur le sol respirant à peine suites aux nombreuses blessures subit lors du combat et notamment la dernière dans son abdomen. Cette blessure qu'il a pris à sa place. C'était un bel homme au long cheveux noir, sa tenue de capitaine était en lambeau ainsi que son kenseikan, le symbole de chef de clan des Kuchiki.

Ichigo s'approche doucement de lui et repose sa tête sur ses genoux pour l'aider à respirer.

« Je suis désolé Byakuya, tout cela est ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez rapide » lui dit Ichigo en pleurant.

« Ce n'est pas vrai Ichigo et tu le sais, tu n'aurais jamais dû participer à cette guerre en premier lieu, tu étais trop jeune, a peine une enfant lorsque cette guerre à commencer. » dit-il difficilement, sa respiration de plus en plus erratique.

« Ne t'en veux pas Anata, j'ai fait mon choix, j'ai choisi de suivre ce que mon nom signifier, celle qui protège, mais j'ai échoué » chuchota t'elle en se baissant, front contre front.

« Tu n'as pas échouer ma chérie, tu l'as empêcher de tous détruire, tu as réussi là on nous avons tous échouer. Nous t'avons échoué pas l'inverse » dit le capitaine avec plus de force comme pour prouver son point et en essuyant ces larmes.

« Ne dis pas ça Anata, et finalement même si Aizen est mort je n'ai pas pus sauver la soul society. Tous le monde est mort, nous sommes les derniers en vie » dit-elle faiblement.

Comme pour prouver son point, le sol à commencer à trembler sous elle, comme un tremblement de terre, des fissures son apparut dans l'air et le palais royal, la résidence appartenant au Roi des esprit à commencer à s'effondré.

« Alors c'est ainsi que tous va se terminer, toute cette guerre pour au final voir le monde s'effondrer » dit la jeune fille en levant la tête pour regarder le chaos qui se dessine devant c'est yeux.

« C'était inévitable depuis le moment ou le roi des esprits est mort, le reiatsu d'Aizen ayant arrêté de maintenir l'équilibre, les mondes s'effondrent » dit presque imperceptiblement le noble.

« Alors nous mourront comme ce monde après des années de souffrances, tu sais » dit la jeune femme mélancoliquement en regardant l'homme dans les yeux « je suis contente que cela se termine ainsi, ensemble ».

L'homme lui sourit tristement en disant « j'aurais tellement aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi ma chérie, cela me semble cruelle que nous n'ayons pas pu vivre pleinement notre amour au cours de ces dernières années sans risquer le courroux d'Aizen ».

Les deux amants se sont regardés dans les yeux sans ce souciés le moins du monde de l'écroulement de la terre autour d'eux, ne voyant que l'autre. Transmettant tout leur amour à travers ce regard et se penchant pour partager un dernier baisé.

A travers cette épreuve, une voix désincarnée pouvait être entendu « le temps du changement est venue ».

Et tous ces éteint pour eux. Enfin pour un moment.

Au loin on pouvait voir une pièce blanche, ou deux corps reposer sur le sol, inconscient.

Ichigo s'est réveiller doucement, se demandant si la mort était si calme habituellement. Avec un sursaut, elle s'est redressez cherchant du regard Byakuya et le trouvant juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'est précipitée vers lui en cherchant des yeux sa blessures à l'abdomen, mais aucune n'était visible.

« Byakuya, réveille-toi ! » secoua brusquement la jeune fille.

« Ichigo, que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda le jeune capitaine toujours un peu groggy.

« Je ne sais pas, on est dans un endroit bizarre, je pensais qu'à notre mort ont reviendraient au cycle de réincarnation ? » demanda la jeune fille avec surprise et interrogation en regardant de plus près son environnement.

« Normalement ce serait le cas mais le cycle est aujourd'hui brisé. » dit une nouvelle voix profonde derrière eux.

En entendant cette voix inconnue, le capitaine de la sixième division s'est rapidement levé et s'est placée devant la jeune femme. Ichigo quant à elle s'est retournée pour observer la personne qui à parler, il lui semblé étrangement familier avec ses yeux profonds en amande.

Elle à eu soudain une révélation, elle l'avait déjà aperçu bien que brièvement avant qu'Ywach n'absorbe son pouvoir.

« Le roi des esprit » souffla t'elle incrédule « mais c'est impossible j'ai vu Ywach prendre vos pouvoir, vous êtes mort » en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« C'est vrai mon fils à pris les pouvoirs de mon autre moi » lui répondit le roi en causant encore plus d'interrogation.

« L'autre vous ? » demanda plutôt sceptiquement le capitaine.

Les paroles du roi des esprits avaient jeté un trouble dans l'esprit d'Ichigo, après tout contrairement à Byakuya qui était pratiquement inconscient à ce moment, elle a clairement vu le monde s'effondrer. Si le cycle des âmes s'est rompu cela ne peut signifier que leur monde a été réduit à néant et que donc logiquement il ne devrait même pu exister. Un jour, entre deux batailles, elle et Kisuke avait discuté des différentes possibilités concernant les autres dimensions, savoir s'il y avait d'autre monde parallèle au notre. Finalement, elle semble avoir obtenue une réponse.

Pendant sa réflexion, le roi des esprits la regarder sans prêter attention à la remarque de Byakuya, attendant qu'elle arrive à ses propres conclusions.

« Une autre dimension, un monde parallèle » se demanda à voix haute la jeune sans prêter attention à la réaction de Byakuya.

« Je vois que je n'avais pas tort de placer ma foi en toi, jeune fille. » dit avec un sourire le roi.

Cette remarque à finalement sorti de sa stupeur Byakuya et de sa réflexion Ichigo.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulais dire ? » demanda brusquement Byakuya, pas très content que cet homme s'intéresse autant à sa femme.

« Exactement ce que j'ai dit, cela fait longtemps que je t'observe, jeune Ichigo, j'avais espéré que ton apparition dans la soul society permettrait à ce monde de survivre, mais même ton pouvoir ne pouvait rien faire face à toute la corruption qui gangréné ce monde » se résigna le roi des esprits.

Les mots du roi n'ont fait que renforcé la culpabilité d'Ichigo, elle aurait du pouvoir les sauvés, ses amis, sa famille.

Voyant sa morosité et sa tristesse, Byakuya la serra dans ces bras « tu n'est pas responsable de leur mort, tu as fait tous ce que tu pouvais » la réconforta t'il.

« Je ne te blâme pas, mon enfant, cette responsabilité n'aurait jamais dû être la tienne mais j'avais espéré que ta venu au monde serait le premier pas vers le changement. Hélas au moment de ta naissance il était déjà trop tard » se resigna l'être intemporelle « Mais cela peut encore changer ».

« Comment ? » demanda la jeune fille toujours dans les bras de son mari « comment peux ont sauver un monde qui a déjà disparu ? »

« Les dimensions sont des choses étranges, le monde au quelle j'appartiens est en tous points similaires au votre, je peux vous envoyer au temps ou les choses peuvent êtres changer, ou tous espoirs n'est pas perdu. Votre monde n'existe plus mais vous pouvez encore sauver celui-ci. » Termina t'il.

Les deux ce sont regarder dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes mais chacun savait qu'elle serait la réponse de l'autre.

« Je veux essayer, je veux les revoir encore une fois, vivre avec toi sans contrainte ni crainte. » dit la jeune fille avec détermination.

« Je le sais, moi aussi et puis là où tu vas, je vais. » dit le capitaine tendrement en regardant sa femme, la plus têtu des femmes qu'il est jamais rencontré, une fois sa décision prise il est impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Se retournant vers le roi des esprits, il décida tout de même d'avoir quelques précisions avant de s'engager dans un voyage sans retour.

« A quelle époque nous enverrez-vous ? Et comment cela se passera t'il pour Ichigo, elle est encore jeune et vous avez dit que lorsqu'elle est née, il était déjà trop tard »

« Je vous enverrez avant que Rukia ne rentre à l'Académie et Ichigo apparaitra dans la soul society sous forme d'âme, elle ne naitra pas dans le monde humain cette fois ci. » répondit l'être mystérieux. « Vous serez séparé pendant un moment jusqu'à votre prochaine rencontre, Ichigo sera dans le rukongai et Byakuya prendra la place son jeune moi. Acceptez-vous ? »

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois, se serrait difficile d'être séparer mais il pourrait tous recommencez et vivre heureux comme ils l'avaient tant souhaité. De plus revoir tous les autres les empêcherez de se sentir trop seul.

« Nous acceptons » dire-t-il à l'unissons.

« Ainsi soit-il, je vous souhaite bon voyage alors » dit l'être en les regardant disparaitre.


End file.
